rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith Knight
Description Wraith Knight (also known as Dark Sigil Knight) is a chaotic class that is somewhat similar to the [[Sigil Knight Commander|'Sigil Knight Commander']] class. It focuses on endurance more than damage and speed compared to its orderly counterpart. However, that does not mean that it's unable to deal significant damage. How to Obtain * Max the [https://rogue-lineage.fandom.com/wiki/Sigil_Knight Sigil Knight] super class * Get around 95 grips (If you got max tespians (5+) and did 4+ quests for sigil, it is recommended to burn players until you become neutral using flame charge, as you get twice as much chaotic burning someone rather gripping. Afterwards, you need 80 grips to meet the requirements of Wraith Knight). If you are a Dinakeri you will need exactly 30 soul rips to meet the requirements. * Get a quest in sunken passage to get a piece of paper to open a door to the Wraith Knight trainer * After completing the quest travel farther down to meet Eldin * 350 silver per skill (1750 in total) * 150 silver for armor and sword (300 total) this making full Wraith Knight costing 2050 silver in total. Abilities Actives * Dark Flame Burst -''' Part of your transformation. The user pauses and surrounds their sword in dark fire for a certain amount of time. Players hit by it will slowly burn in dark fire that cannot be put out but may fade on their own. The damage of the fire increases the more orderly the target is, and users that are burning from the dark fire cannot charge Mana during its effect * '''Dark Eruption - '''Creates multiple AoE-type bursts of Dark Flames, that shoot out directly in front of the user, damaging, igniting, and attacking any target hit by it back. Also gives Mana to the target if they don't have it. '''Passives * Wraith Knight Transformation - 'Changes many aspects of the player at once. Their sword combo changes from the usual 5 slash combo to one of 4 slashes. The M2 of swords now features a short-range but incredibly fast kick. The player is also able to walk through any of the mirrors they encounter through the map allowing for quick travel to their trainer and other locations (you no longer need to have a sword to go through mirrors). All mirrors are connected through the Hall of Mirrors. They also receive the Runes ability automatically, as well as Soul Rip, Dark Flame Burst, and a Wraith Knight Helmet. This is always the first skill a Wraith Knight learns. '(Obtaining this passive removes all of the Sigil Knight charges, you will remain with only Dark Flame charge.) * Rune Mastery - ''' Removes the leg injury that occurs after a berserk rune wears off, stronger runes. * '''Charge Mastery - '''The speed of ignition for Dark Flame Burst is increased, to a near-instant charge. '''Other * Runes -''' Part of your transformation. Gives the player the'' Soul Rip ([[Dinakeri|'Dinakeris]] spawn with this) ability. Using soul rip on a player that is knocked out will cause them to die but gives you one rune mark. Having runes allows you to have berserk runes, mana casting runes, and sturdy runes. ** Berserk Mode: Charge Mana 3 times in quick succession to activate. You will always have 100% Mana in this state. In addition to that, your damage is increased by 1.75x whilst in rune berserk (2x damage if your a Dinakeri) and hit speed is much faster than before (even faster if you are a Dinakeri). Duration is around 25 seconds (35 seconds if you are a Dinakeri) as is the cooldown before you can use another rune (15 seconds CD if your a Dinakeri). It should also be noted that you have 1.75x plus defense while in this state, (2x defense if your a Dinakeri). Berserk runes consume one rune. ** Runecasting: Clicking on the ground while having a spell equipped will cast the spell without fail. Useful to use for hard to cast spells. Uses one rune. ** Sturdy: Prevents you from dying instantly. (i.e Mori Turrets hitting you) Uses one rune. Strengths * Insanely tanky, 300 health when you use Wraith Knight armor and dark sigil helmet. * Extremely high damage with dark flame burst and dark eruption. * Rune berserk buffs your damage and defense by a lot. * Mirrors allow easy travel and escape. * Absolutely destroys vampires and mages if used well enough. * A very strong weapon. * Can get Solan's Sword * Being a Dinakeri increases the strength of runes Weaknesses * Vinds can easily tempest soul your active skill, Dark Eruption, burning you instead. * Because Wraith Knight relies on runes a lot, it can be difficult to fight without them. * Mirror teleportation is glitchy, you can get teleported back to the Hall of Mirrors randomly by picking up a guy, gripping a guy, getting damaged etc. * Little to no mobility without runes. * Dark Eruption is the only source of mid-range damage. * Loses its super class abilities once becoming a Wraith Knight Notes * Dark Sigil Knights get an exclusive helmet. This helmet gives the most health boost in Gaia. * Dark Flame Burst used to stack the flames but it does not anymore. * Dark Flame Burst functions with two separate stacks of dark flame. * The armor gives the exact same stats as the Abyss Walkers outfit: 60 HP and 0.5 HealthRegen. * The first stack of dark flame acts nearly identical (if not completely identical) to normal flames. It can be rolled away, and will reduce the damage received. If you are knocked while this stack is active, you can burn to death. * The second stack of dark flame will cancel any form of mana charge, deal lesser damage than the first stack, and cannot be rolled away. Instead, it will fade away after a few seconds. This stack cannot burn you to death. * Being Dinakeri while being a Wraith Knight will improve the strength of your runes. * Combined with runes, this is the tankiest class in the game, above Ultra Sigil. * You don’t need a dark sigil knight sword, you can use any other to go through the mirrors, but you need a “Wraith Knight Transformation” (You get this on your first skilll) . * This class is based off of the Darkwraith covenant from the Dark Souls Series. The Darkwraiths from Dark Souls are based off of Nazgul from Lord of the Rings. * The Godstruck race (Khei's Dinakeri) does not receive extra strength from runes. Essentially, your runes will be weakened if you were a Dinakeri Dark Sigil. * Fun Fact, you can get [https://rogue-lineage.fandom.com/wiki/Solan%27s_Sword solan's] sword as a wraith knight * If you go to a private server and have Wraith Knight Transformation, it will give you the C'harge mastery' passive skill and Dark Eruption active skill in that private server so long as you have become a Wraith Knight. Entering khei also gives you the Dark Eruption active skill and the C'harge mastery' passive skill (not 100% sure about the passive, please confirm). * This class is recommended to fight non tomeless people, but not mages/Vind, as most of the basic attacks from wraith knight's skills can be mana shielded or tempest soul-ed. Try to use Wraith's M2 kick or pommel strike to counter mages and Vind. * A simple combat strategy is to hit a full combo and after your opponent is ragdolled, use dark eruption to apply both types of flames and do significant damage. * While in combat against anyone other than a fellow Dark Sigil Knight, it's a good idea to be near a mirror so you can easily escape into the Hall of Mirrors if you are about to die. * There is a bug where you keep your old sigil knight charges while in the same server you got wraith knight on. * Going Dinakeri Wraith Knight is an insanely good build, due to the fact it buffs your runes by a lot. The buffs with Dinakeri are 1.75x Defense --> 2x Defense | 1.75x Damage --> 2x Damage | Possibly 1.75x Attack Speed --> 2x Attack Speed (untested) | 25 Second Cool Down --> 15 Second Cool Down | 25 Second Duration --> 35 Second Duration | This class, combined with this race is by far the highest raw damage build in the game. * You can get Lords Stance to replace your Wraith Knight combo, depending on the type of build you are going; speed, defense, attack. So if you want speed and high DPS then get Lords Stance, if you want to deal more raw damage in your sword combos then get Lords Training before Wraith Knight skills. This is no longer true. however Lord's Training still gives you the block effect, but not the attack. https://gyazo.com/611fed493768b3f9954c6608deac2539 Category:Classes